Fry's Nightmare
by Yunnora Lovespell
Summary: It starts out nice, real nice, but Fry's dream takes a turn for the worst; and it's all about Leela. Rated M for it's sensual theme.


**Hey guys. So I did a thing. It's late and I've got the writing bug but it's being pretty fickle with me right now. I wrote out something on the fly and while I love Fry and Leela it isn't my favorite pairing, but eh- stretch yourself and yadda yadda. So hope you guys like it. Ciao. :)**

**~Lovespell**

* * *

><p>She let out a gasp, a hot and heavy sigh that left Fry feeling chills reverberate through his body. He started at her toes, kissing each little digit and loving how she giggled out in protest. Then he kissed her ankle. She nearly kicked him in the face but was somehow able to miss that. She apologized profusely but her words were caught by a passionate kiss, his lips stealing the words right off her tongue. She tasted like honey and he decided then he never wanted to taste anything sweeter than her. She was heaven in his eyes- his beacon of strength with a light so bright he was sure the angels in heaven envied her glow.<p>

He trekked a path of gentle pecks up her calves, loving and admiring the muscle that twitched just beneath her baby soft skin. She always took such great care of herself. Her body could be in play boy but secretly he was glad it wasn't. He didn't want some other guy to see her the way he saw her. He wanted to keep this image to himself. He was greedy but who could blame him? Leela was his… his… Everything!

He kissed the mound of her knee and experimentally darted his tongue out to caress the gorgeous expansion of skin there. A simple look told him not to repeat that and respectfully he didn't. Instead he put the taste of her body to memory where he would come back to it time and time again, enjoying the way she made his tongue curl in ecstasy.

Then came her hips. He didn't last there for long before his mouth found its way up between the valley of her breasts. His hands clenched the sheets he held so tightly, his knuckles burning white in need. He wanted so badly to touch them, to play with them, but he didn't want to ruin this moment. He would prove was no selfish pig like that bastard Zapp Branigan. He would prove to her that he could be a selfless lover, caring to her needs first and foremost; that his pleasure could be found i more than just a climax, but rather in the expression of satisfaction that painted the features of her lovely face. Yes that was where his true happiness lay- in her happiness. He moved the stars for her once and he would do so again if just to see her smile.

Kiss after gentle kiss played hop scotch across her neck. He couldn't deprive himself of much and took to suckling the tender flesh just below her ear. She giggled and the sound reminded him of the hum of a harp's cord. He could listen to it for days.

Her soft oohs and awws drew his attention back to the spot he loved most, her lips. He kissed them softly at first, passion driving his body forward to lay upon hers in a mad desire to dominate. To think a man like him was claiming the virtue of a woman like Turanga Leela, wow what a turn on! He couldn't stop himself from delving deeper into her, taking from her just enough to let her know just whom he desired, whom he always had and always will desire. Her hum of appreciation indicated she knew and she made no move to stop him. Instead her arms came around his neck. He never wanted the kiss to end but like always, good things do come to an end. Especially in poor Fry's case.

As he moved his gaze to look the woman he loved in the eye, he noticed something rather odd. Her beautiful violet hair had spilled around her head on the pillow like a purple halo, her bangs hiding over half of her face. The sultry look on her face made him want more but something made him stop. It was a tingle that made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end and unable to comprehend why, his hand moved to her face. As if his arm had a mind of its own he tucked back her hair.

His sweet and beloved Leela lay before him with soft needy eyes staring back at him. She smiled, wiggling her finger in a come-hither motion and pleaded with pouty lips for him to to take her where no man had ever taken her before.

When he tucked back her hair this was the sight he was greeted with.

He let out a terrified scream.

Fry sat ram rod straight in bed, sweat coating the sides of his face as his eyes struggled to adjust to the darkness of his dank and dirty room. Last week's newspaper articles lay scattered on his bedroom floor among the many dirty pairs of jeans and shirts he had carelessly tossed at the end of many work days. His playboy poster still hung part way off the wall and the spider web he had promised himself to take care of still hung precariously in the corner above his head.

He fell back with a heavy sigh, wiping his hand over his face to rid his sight of the mental vision that vowed to haunt him for the rest of the night. It had been the worst nightmare he had ever had.

Leela with needy _eyes_.

Not one. Not her one beautiful eye.

There had been two, two eyes- and it was _hideous_!


End file.
